The First Meeting
by Andrew510
Summary: Falco Meets Katt while on a Mission, Updated!
1. Combat Mission

-Disclaimer- Star Fox and all related materials are copyrighted to Rare. All other original characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.  
  
the First Meeting;  
  
Falco was as usual. Grumpy. not only Grumpy, but Grumpy due to Fox, which was usual as well. so he decided to get some Rest before his next Mission, which he assumed would make him Grumpy. so, why not get some rest as he was grumpy? he asked himself. so he Layed down in his Comfortable Bed, pulled up his Blanket, and fell Asleep....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Falco, Falco wake up!" fox was Practically Screaming now.  
  
"yeah, waking up" Falco said automatically as he got out of Bed. he Walked into his Closet and put on his usual Red Shirt, Red Sweat Pants, and Silver-Blue Jacket. he then ran down to the Flight Bay, ran some Checks on his Ar-Wing, and put on his Flight Helmet, getting ready for his Mission. General Pepper had given them the Venom Contract, basically just Fly in, shoot whatever is there that is Causing Troble, get out, and get the Money.  
  
"this is Falco to Bridge, moving out." Falco Said as he Warmed up his Ar-Wings engine.  
  
he Swept out of the Hangar, Manuvering toward a Strange object General Pepper pointed out at the Briefing. he flew in Straight and Low, with his Missiles Armed. he then began to Make out the Outline of a Large Dome in the Distance, he could see a Fighter in the Air, but it was too far away to See what Model. it looked like a Fast Interceptor or Fighter Bomber, possible a Light Weight Fighter. as he Got closer, he began to Recognise the Fine Lines and Qaud Wing Arrangment. it was a Wolfen.  
  
"darn!" he cursed as the Fighter flew in Fast, firing it's Lasers. while he Could easily Avoide them, it would be hard to Launch a missile under heavy fire. but he Launched one Anyway. he Continued to fire until a Purple Fighter, probably of Cornerian make, flew out the Eastern Area, and fired a Laser Blast at the Wolfen's weak spot - the Wings.  
  
"So, how are going to win now?" an Evil, Intelligent Sounding voice was heard over Falco's Radio, as Leon easily dodged the Blast. "What do you Think your doing?" a Angry, Female voice came from the Purple Ar Wing.  
  
"So, Falco, got yourself a Girlfriend? soon to be Deceased, Girlfriend i mean." Leon Snickered loudly Over the Comms.  
  
"Falco, pull back!" he Heard Fox call on Radio as he Manuvered his Ar-Wing to Above Falco's position.  
  
"why?" Falco asked Fox as he fired off a Missile, which Leon Dodged.  
  
"The Few StarFighters we encountered where Radio Controlled! this was a Huge plot by Leon to Kill You!" Fox shouted as he Fired off a Nova Bomb at Leon's decoy Dome.  
  
"how Smart we are." Leon Snickered over the Comms. "no!!!" Followed Soon after as both Falco and Katt fired misiles at Leon's Wing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Falco and Katt dismounted from there Fighters after Landing in the Great Fox. Falco walked Toawards the Dining Room and Used the Machine to order 2 Fish Cakes with some Salad, and then Sat down to Eat. he Eat slowly, thinking of Katt, who had Went off to Explore the Ship. he Finished Eating, poured himself a Small Glass of Ice Water, drank it, and Went looking for Katt.  
  
he Found her in the Docking bay, Prepareing her Fighter for Launch. Falco called her down.  
  
"hey! Katt!"  
  
"what is it, Falco?" she Said Smiling.  
  
"um, well, bye." he Replied.  
  
Katt jumped down from here Fighter, and kissed Falco lightly.  
  
"Goodbye, Lombardi." She replied, as Falco blushed a bit, noticing Fox standing near the door Lookin at the Computer Screen.  
  
"bye." Falco Said, as Katt Jumped back into her Fighter and Lifted Off.  
  
"what a Cute Katt." Falco muttered, smiling. he returned to his room to make an Entry in his journal. 


	2. Dear Diary

-Disclaimer- Star Fox and all related materials are copyrighted to Rare. All other original characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.  
  
the First Meeting, Chapter II;  
  
Log Entry 192-94  
  
Falco's Diary  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
quite an Interesting Day. the mission was, unlike most, rather Eventfull. Leon showed up, with a Decoy and some Remote Controlled fighters tried to shoot Fox full of bullet holes, which they did not. and a Cat, named Katt for some unknown reason, showed up. not that i'm complaining, she seems a Bit Cute  
  
-F. Lombardi  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Falco closed his Logbook. atlest thats what they where called. personally, he thought "Diary" sounded better. oh well, best get some sleep....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Falco was up at 6 am, sharp. he Walked to the Kitchen, used the Machine to make a few Pancakes with Sausage for himself, and went about eating his Breakfeast. he then went down to the day, where he had secretly "added" a Tracking device to Katt's Fighter before it left. he Studied his laptop, which he had set up to contact the Device.  
  
he was able to Track Katt to Corneria, where she was apperently Practicing. they where nearing Corneria, so he decided to Prep his Fighter for Launch. he had updated it to be able to Interface with his laptop useing the Money Fox gave him after the Last mission.  
  
he Fired up the Main Engines, and was soon in the Air, on the 1 hour, 25 minute trip toward Corneria, his Laptop, PDA, Wrist Computer, and Blaster stowed in the Cargo Bay. he Manuvered around to a More Direct route that would shave 10 minutes of the Run. however, it was also a Dangerous Asteroid Field Area.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7 Minutes Later;  
  
Falco carefully Controlled his AR-Wing through the Asteroid Field, using Precision Manuevering to Evade the chunks of rock.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 Hours, 18 Minutes Later;  
  
Falco flew in fast, practicing moves. he then proceeded to Search for Katt's Fighter, which was Patrolling above one of Corneria's main City.  
  
"Whats up, Katt?" he Said over the Comms with a Smile.  
  
"nothing much." Katt replied, trying to look as Cute as Possible while remaining Menacing enough to be Considered a Serious Fighter Pilot.  
  
Falco Smiled as she Failed to Remain menacing.  
  
"so, want to Meet me at the Souper de Ciel Resturant?" Falco said, Trying to look a bit Uneasy, even though he was not.  
  
"Sounds French" Katt replied.  
  
"sure is." Falco said, optimistaclly.  
  
"then of Course, i LOVE Russian food." Katt replied, finally managing to look both Cute and Menacing.  
  
next up: Katt & Falco go to the Souper de Ciel Resturant. 


End file.
